


Putting it Together

by MidnightStarr



Category: Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarr/pseuds/MidnightStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time they never even knew what 'it' was. Fun? Silly little things? Love, maybe. It took Max and Mariam awhile to figure out the grand scheme of everything because 'it' came with highs and lows, lonely moments and times spent as close as the seconds on the clock. But whatever 'it' was... it was perfect. [Max/Mariam ABC Drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> MS: Hello everyone! It seems like I'm the first author on this site to publish a Max/Mariam pairing. I have to say that I don't favor the new seasons of Beyblade at all and am quite loyal to seasons 1-3, so most of my work is going to be pretty dated. For those of you Beyblade fans who never saw the original series, all of the episodes are on Youtube! 
> 
> I just wanted to thank any and all readers for giving this little fic a chance; it's the first time in a long time that I've set my foot down again on the Beyblade circuit. Max and Mariam are just too damn irresistable to not write about. :) These drabbles won't really be drabbles, in the strictest sense; short oneshots, they may feature more of Max or more or Mariam or both, and may have a few side pairings included. I truly hope you enjoy these! If you would like to see the alphabet completed, I would really appreciated a review or a message to let me know. Writing to pure space gets lonely sometimes! :)

  
**A** is for _Agenda._  


 

 

 

He watched her do it first. 

 

It seemed to take Max awhile to get enough interest in her, to realize that maybe she was worth the stalking act too. But once it had happened it was obvious; he was following her for more reasons than to find their hideout and get that piece of rock. But then again, Kai supposed Mariam had been just doing her part for the Saint Shields' 'mission.' 

 

She hadn't been following Max because she wanted to. 

 

Well, truth be told Kai didn't know. He watched the wind-whipped tendrils of blue hair disappear behind a tree as Max drew Draciel back into his hand; practice conceded for the day. His younger teammate was none the wiser that he'd had an audience.

 

Bit by bit, day by day the BladeBreaker's team leader got used to seeing her. A blur, the snaking of a shadow as it leapt a fence. Kai wondered if Mariam knew he could feel her there, watching them. She seemed to really like perching on the branch of Grandpa's sakura tree... just watching Max beyblade. 

 

Then those little visits seemed to get longer and longer.

 

By the time a few weeks had passed, Max started sneaking off too.

 

Kai would see the blonde's eyes lingering on the retreating backs of four warriors. Then Max would want to go rent a DVD or something. Maybe check his dad's hobbyshop. Odd how Max never seemed to come home with a movie. Odd how his dad never seemed to mention Max's popping by. 

 

Odd.

 

Kai crossed his arms, watched as yet again Max yawned and stretched his arms over his head. It had been a rough one that day; laps and beybattles and obstacles right up until suppertime. 

 

"I'm exhausted. Thank god we're finally finished." Max looked around at the eyes of his team. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Maybe drop in to see Dad for supper or grab something fast to eat. I'll be back later."

 

Smiles and nods. Again, Kai witnessed Max walking out of the dojo gates. Undoubtedly once past the prying eyes Max's pace would get faster, more enthused. Searching for someone will do that to you.

 

"You've been noticing it too then?"

 

Kai looked over his shoulder at Ray, now the only two left outside.

 

"Max sneaking off?"

 

"Yeah." Ray glanced over to make sure Tyson, Hilary and the Chief had already headed indoors to see what was on Gramps' menu for this evening. "He's pretty determined, isn't he. I just hope Max has the tact to not get seen. Mariam doesn't seem like the kinda girl to take spying nicely."

 

Kai made a noise of confirmation. "He's half as smart and half as quiet. Here's hoping Max can figure out something we can use to our benefit; or at least his, before he comes home with a broken nose. He's on his own out there right now."

 

"Very true."

 

Kai closed his eyes and a slight smirk tugged up the side of the BladeBreaker captain's lip.

 

"Then again, if she starts throwing punches I don't plan to get in the middle anyways. Max is a big boy; he has to learn to take care of himself."

 

* * *

 

Max tripped over the lid of an upturned garbage can and cursed, rubbing at his knee. 

 

"Shit..."

 

"God Max you'd think you'd have learned to be quiet by now."

 

"Yeah well, way to pick the one alley in town where it's dark even in the middle of the day Mariam!"

 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him close. "Oh be quiet... It's not so bad. Do they still think you're trying to find out information about the rock?"

 

"I think so. I know Kai's been watching me; but he hasn't said anything. At some point you know I'm going to have to come back with something; something that proves to them that I'm not just out stalking some pretty girl."

 

"Ooh, pretty girl?"

 

"Shut up."

 

She giggled again. "Yeah I know. Well, you could tell them about the warehouse down by the front. I don't really see the point in trying to hide where we stay anyways; what's Tyson going to do? Break down Ozuma's door with his ego?"

 

"Ha, ha."

 

"At least it would show Kai that you're not wasting your time... and it'll make Ozuma wanna keep getting even." The green-eyed blader grinned up at him, winked. "He might send me around more often..."

 

Max's hands seemed to get a bit greedier, at Mariam's waist pulling her closer.

 

"When I said 'come back with something', I was thinking more along the lines of a pair of panties. Just so yah know."

 

There were laughs, and kisses and maybe other things for the brief hour and a half the 'enemies' could find away from their teams at home. There was nothing wrong with stirring the pot a little; especially when it lead to such good results. Because, whether Max was visiting the 'rents or whether Mariam was on a food run, both teams got what they wanted.

 

Tyson found out where the Saint Shields were hiding out, and Ozuma found out about the BladeBreakers' training methods. Everyone was satisfied.

 

Especially Max and Mariam.

 

They got eachother.

 

 


	2. B is for Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MS: Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter; letter B. Hope you're enjoying my little foray into Max and Mariam's world! I had a much bigger fanfic idea that this drabble collection sort of accompanies, but I'm debating about the chaptered story. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!

  
**B** is for _Believe._  


 

 

"GO DRACIEL!"

 

Max raised his fist into the air as Draciel rampaged toward the spinning white blade.

 

"Not so fast Maxie! COME ON DRAGOON! COUNTER-ATTACK!"

 

And just like that, it was over. Draciel and Dragoon collided in a rotating fury that seemed to leave Max reeling, but Tyson standing proudly in the center; just where he'd started. Just like that, it was another loss to add to Max's roster.

 

"Max, man... What's been up with you lately?"

 

Max didn't answer his friend. He said nothing as he bent and retrieved his green beyblade from the dish, and stared hard at the glistening picture in the middle. 

 

_'Draciel... why does this keep happening...?'_

 

Max seemed to be stuck in a three-week slump. At least the worst one of all time. It had started with a weekend scrimmage against the Majestics. Robert had flown the BladeBreakers out personally on his jet, and they'd all been so excited to see their old friends again; to see how much Robert, Enrique, Oliver and Johnny had improved. 

 

Things had been going well. Kai and Johnny had battled fiercely, but as the Majestics already anticipated, Kai came out the victor. He wasn't the team captain just for looks you know. Tyson went up next. That battle was something else too; a lot of wind and a lot of squealing fangirls that set Hilary's teeth on edge. But leave it to Tyson to pull another win out of his hat. He was the world champion, after all. Ray had fought Oliver, and while the bright-haired frenchman was a real challenge, Driger bested him. Max was last. Max and Enrique.

 

He had no idea what happened. 

 

Maybe it was his ego... maybe he jumped forward on the offensive too early and left himself wide open for Amphilyon's heads to rip him apart. Or maybe he just... sucked. The team had been there to pick him back up, but it didn't really make Max feel better. The loss was embarassing; he'd seen enough weak beybladers go home with their blades trashed and their head in their hands after five seconds to know it for a fact.

 

He'd thought that he was definitely a sure bet for the win. Everyone else did too. Enrique didn't appear to even... try his hardest. But it worked. And there was no crying in beyblading, so, Max picked up Draciel and shook the blonde's hand and his team left.

 

No one really said much to him on the plane ride home. 

 

Not that he'd wanted them to. It wasn't some big important battle; none of their lives or bitbeasts were on the line. But it was such a swift defeat that no doubt, it left Max's teammates' heads spinning.

 

Unlike Draciel. 

 

So here he was.

 

He looked up at Tyson with a sigh, feeling the pitiful eyes of Ray, Kai, Kenny and Hilary at his back. God, the only thing that could've made that day worse was if-

 

"Hey... Looks like Tyson won this one huh?"

 

Max whipped his head around to face her and grit his teeth. ...The only thing that could've made that day in Germany worse was if Mariam had been there to watch him wipe out like a failure.

 

"Max has just been in... uh, a rough patch lately."

 

Mariam tilted her head, blinking those bright green eyes of hers. "Oh?"

 

"I can speak for myself Tyson."

 

The words left him clipped, and Tyson stepped backward with his hands up in mock defeat. "Okay okay... Sorry, Max." He pocketed Dragoon, then walked past the couple to sit with the other members of the team. Max winced. These past three weeks he'd been an absolute dick and he had proved himself one yet again _. Some champion._  


 

Mariam raised an eyebrow as Tyson and the others slunk back inside the chalet the BladeBreaker team now called home. When she returned her eyes to Max again, the blonde was back to staring at the ground beneath his feet.

 

"You gonna walk with me?"

 

Max looked up at her, nodded his head and together the two left the property.

 

"Where are we going."

 

"Where would you like to go?"

 

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter."

 

Mariam fought the urge to sigh. "Beach it is then."

 

It took another few minutes of awkward silence as the duo made their way toward the less-urbanized part of town. Just like always, as they walked, people stopped and stared and whispered about the great champion out with his girlfriend. 

 

If only Max knew.

 

When they reached the shorefront Mariam walked him down to a section of gold sand not so far from the water that it wasn't close, yet not so close that it wasn't damp. There she pulled him down and let her fingers linger gently, grazing over the top of his knee.

 

"Is this about losing to Enrique...?" She watched him through her bangs. Max didn't look like himself. By now, usually, he'd have her pulled to his chest, or an arm around her shoulders... maybe a hand in hers.

 

"I'm glad you weren't there."

 

Mariam looked taken aback. Not exactly words she was used to hearing from the boy who crossed entire continents to woo her, brought his friends along for the ride and professed his love daily like some sad romance movie. "Why's that...?"

 

"Because I'm ashamed. It was like... it was like Draciel didn't even exist. Not even sure the battle lasted an entire minute."

 

Mariam's eyes widened somewhat. She'd known Max had lost. When they came home and he called, she could tell just by his voice that something had drained him of the puppies and birthday songs you could imagine by just hearing her lover speak. But Mariam didn't think Max had lost so badly.

 

"Wow... I guess Enrique's been working on his technique."

 

Max scoffed loudly and sat up straight. "He hasn't changed and neither has his bitbeast Mariam. It was all me. I fucked up, and I lost. I lost like some kid who's been blading for an entire day!"

 

He didn't seem to want to meet her eyes, so Max couldn't see the way her face had softened. Sometimes she seemed so desperate to impress him, so hard-pressed to hide the emotional core that she let out for two people in her life and two people only: Max and Joseph. If he would stop wallowing in self-despair maybe Max would've caught the way Mariam seemed to ache a little for him.

 

"You've lost battles before."

 

"Not like that."

 

She took a deep breath. Mariam hadn't seen Max this torn up in months. A year. Not since she woke up in her hospital bed back home. And kill her to admit it it might, but she hated seeing Max look so dejected. Fuck she hated seeing him unhappy. And... especially over something _so stupid._  


 

Mariam moved behind him, settled on her knees with her pale arms locked around Max's waist. For a moment she thought he was going to push her away, but then a heavy hand rested on her clasped fists and she pressed a soft smile into the skin of his shoulder. "Everyone loses, Max..."

 

"Not everyone keeps losing. Because I can't seem to do a damn thing with Draciel ever since that stupid fucking match!" Cursing... ' _Max really must be down'_ , she thought. 

 

"So what."

 

"So... so what?" Max turned his head over his shoulder with a confused look on his face.

 

"You lost... and things suck right now." She pressed a little kiss to the back of his neck. "So what."

 

"Mariam, I'm supposed to be a _world champion_! How the hell do you think it looks when I can't win now against a guy I fought back when I was fifteen and kicked the shit out of?!" He shook his head, hung it again. Mariam almost wanted to laugh, but she knew that wouldn't end well. It was almost funny... when Max came to her town and begged for her hand, all he kept telling her was that he didn't care what other people thought. He didn't care about her traditions, he didn't care that she was a year older and had plans set out for her by those around her. And he most certainly didn't care that pictures would be snapped of him, holding her, kissing her, everywhere. Even his strict-bitch mother could go get bent, if that meant he could keep her.

 

Yeah, it was almost funny.

 

Max kept going. "...I feel like I let everybody down."

 

Mariam was silent for just awhile. She was no stranger to feeling like the weak one out... the one who was nothing but a hassle. Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga had ridden her ass for weeks when she lost to Max himself, years ago in this very city. No Draciel for her... no victory. Just the realization that he was, then and always would be, better.

 

"Max you didn't let anybody down. Not Draciel, not your fans... And not your team."

 

Max lifted his head and took a deep breath of the scent of Mariam and the sea, combined together. For just a moment it was almost enough to make him want to forget his awful mood and enjoy the day. But just for a moment. The hard rock that was Draciel weighed heavily in his pocket.

 

"Right now, I don't really feel like much of a champion."

 

"No?"

 

"No." And just like that, again, Max let his head drift downward until all Mariam could see was the thick bridge of curls that bled into Max's fabulous head of blonde hair at the back of his neck. Again, she was silent. This time though Mariam straightened up a little; looked around the beach. When she spotted was she was looking for, she smiled widely. 

 

"You know, we beg to differ."

 

Max lifted his head. "We?"

 

Mariam lifted her hand from beneath his own, and gently thumbed Max's head in the right direction. He blinked, and watched. Hanging over the rails that separated the concrete from the sandy beachline maybe a hundred feet away, a bunch of girls and boys stood and studied them. Watched them and whispered, blushed, clasped their own beyblades in their hands with excited eyes. Their BBA teeshirts, ripcords, maybe even a skateboard with the BladeBreaker logo plastered on it was hard to miss.

 

"Look at them, Maxie... they don't care that you lost a battle." Max was quiet, watching them, feeling Mari's fingers move up to thread through his hair. "They don't care that you lost way back when, all those years ago. Do you remember losing to Kai, in that first tournament where Mr. Dickenson asked you all to become the BladeBreakers?" Mariam hadn't been there; but she remembered everything Max told her about how they came together. Sometimes she even downloaded the old beyblading specials, the tournament broadcasts of her man. ...Not that she'd tell him that.

 

"Do you remember that battle, Max...? I think that was the day you got Draciel, wasn't it...?" Max's hand slipped into his pocket, and he fished the green blade from its depths. With Draciel shining in his palm he looked down at her.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I bet you they didn't care that you lost then, either."

 

Max stared down at his bitbeat sitting in her green piece of home. He remembered that day alright... the way his Grandmother's pendant just fit so perfectly. He'd lost to Kai and didn't make it to the finals... but he'd been so happy just the same.

 

He sighed and lifted his head. "Yeah, I remember all that. But Mariam, they wouldn't-"

 

"What? Care about you anymore if they saw you lose to Enrique? Oh, Max..." Now Mariam readjusted her position, sat down with her legs stretched out on either side of him. She rested her chin on the BladeBreaker's shoulder. "It's not your victories that make them so happy. Sure, it helps, but that's not it. And it's not your hair, either; which also helps, but..." She cut herself off to giggle, "the blind faith and belief they have in you comes from how you play the game and grow, change with Draciel and move forward with your team. They believe in you because you believe in yourself, Max... You never give up."

 

Now Max was quiet for a long time. He visibly thought over the days and nights he spent talking himself and his team out of bad situations; telling Kai that he had this. Making sure Ray knew he was an important part of the team. Letting Tyson know that, no matter what, win or lose... He would always be the best he could be to them.

He sighed. Jesus... what a hypocrite he'd been.

 

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

 

Mariam brushed her lips across his freckled cheek, and smoothed her hand through his closed fist. Enclosing her fingers around Draciel's attack ring, she held Max's best friend up in front of his eyes.

 

"They're not the only ones who believe in you Max." 

 

Draciel seemed to twinkle... at home with him, there. Mourning over a loss that maybe didn't need to be grieved over at all.

 

Max turned his head enough to just kiss the outside corner of his girlfriend's mouth.

 

"Mariam?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"You believe in me, right?"

 

"Always."

 

He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face if he tried. Moving her arms aside Max stood up, and extended a hand down to his mate still sitting in the sand.

 

"Good. I'm gonna need it... Me and Tyson have a score to settle. And then me and Enrique. Ever been to Italy?"

 

 

 


	3. C is for Cryptic

**C** is for _Cryptic_

 

  
"Look at 'em down there, you'd swear the kid with the glasses was gonna give himself an aneurysm."

Dunga crossed his arms and legs as he leant back fully against the thick trunk of the tree. As usual, the Saint Shields had picked a bountiful ginkgo to cloak their observations of the BladeBreakers down below. With the champion team still unawares of the plan to take the four sacred beasts, watching them brainstorm ideas was important.

...And also fundamentally hilarious.

"Maybe they're spies..."

Tyson flopped backward on the grassy knoll with his hands behind his head. Eyes aimed upward at the cloudy sky, he too failed to notice the four competitors hidden in the branches of the towering tree.

"Spies? Spies from what Tyson?" Ray sat cross-legged beside him with an amused look on his face. In fact it mirrored Joseph's quite well.

"Maybe from the BBA! I mean it has been over a month since we've heard anything from Mr. Dickenson; you remember what he did to us in Europe?! This could be another master plan of his to keep us all in shape... Paying off hooded freaks to keep us on our toes!"

Dunga made a face. "Why I oughta-"

"Be quiet Dunga; you'll give us away."

"But Ozuma-"

"I said be quiet!"

Mariam rolled her eyes at the familiar day-to-day of her teammates. Having grown up together, bitching at one another was nothing new. In fact she'd planned on pushing Dunga out of this very tree only minutes ago. Swinging her legs slowly from the high branch where she perched, her elbow on her knee and chin in hand, she stared downward at the six people.

Most days they never really got anything of use from all the spying. And today seemed like one of those days, but Ozuma's paranoia could never be put to rest. The four of them had spent vast chunks of their lives preparing for the day that they would encounter the four mystic beasts, and he didn't want to let anything slide that could prove useful.  
Though Mari hardly saw the use in Kenny thinking they were actually muggers in disguise.

"Chief that would never happen!"

"Max we didn't think any lunatic would ever use beyblading as a means to take over the world either but look at Kai's Grand-.... Sorry Kai I'm sorry!"

Kai opened one eye where he lay beside Ray, hands also behind his head and spout of grass between his lips. Kenny tensed, but... Kai just closed his eye again. The Chief breathed a deep sigh of relief.

Apparently fear of the captain ran deep in the little guy.

"I don't get it, they act like Kai's pulverized people before or something." Joseph looked up at Ozuma. "Think if Kai challenged you to a fight you could take him?"

Ozuma raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I care about fighting Kai outside the beystadium?"

Joseph shrugged, "I dunno; could be interesting. I mean you're short and all but Kai's bark could be worse than his bite-"

"Jesus would you shut up Joseph?"

Her little brother grinned. "I'm just foolin' around Sis."

"Well your sister has the right idea Joseph. We're not here to fool around."

Joseph sighed, and the four pairs of eyes returned to the sight below.

Mariam's however couldn't help but be drawn to the same place over and over again.

Max Tate stretched his arms out and up with a yawn. 

"Look, I don't think the Saint Shields are spies; and I don't think they're serial killers or muggers either. I mean, Mariam had me alone in an alley; if she wanted to mug me she had the opportunity."

Mariam closed her eyes, but couldn't help the brief smile that crossed her face. She had ideas, in that alley... she wasn't immune to a hot face and muscles; she maybe had a mission but that didn't mean she couldn't look. She just battled Max that day in New York... But if she'd been able to leave the cloak at home she maybe would've worn something a little more suggestive. Max always seemed to get so flustered when he was talking about her or about their team; and Mariam liked it when Max got flustered.

Joseph slid his eyes toward his blue-haired family member. ' _There's that look on her face again... I hope Sis knows what she's doing.'_

"I know Max, we're just joking about that kinda stuff." Ray plucked at a few pieces of grass. "I think we're all so bothered just because the Saint Shields are so... they're so intent on being mysterious. Not that most of our enemies aren't, but you've gotta appreciate the ones who just come right out and tell us who they are and what they want."

"Ray's right. Plus, I think it's a little funny that they're sticking around! So obviously they were interested in more than just that first battle with you guys."

Mariam tilted her head a little. That Hilary girl seemed to be plastered to the team's side these days. It didn't really bother her; she seemed more annoying than anything else. Though the way Hilary felt about Tyson was as obvious as Dunga's rage impairment.

The BladeBreakers really did seem determined to figure out what they were up to. ...Anddddd goddamn, Max's hair looked pretty nice in the sunlight.

....Crap.

"Maybe they're not bad guys. I mean they haven't tried to hurt us or anything. So far they haven't tried to steal anything." Max smiled as his far-off gaze faced the other side of the river, a rushing current that separated both sides of the city and a mirrored bank of grass. Mariam internally smirked. 

' _Oh Maxie... You have no idea.'_

Ozuma crossed his arms.

"Wrong about that one, Max."

Joseph looked up at his standing leader again. "Hey techhhhhnically; if we challenge 'em to a beybattle for their bitbeasts and they lose it's not stealing!"

He had a point there. But it was also a good thing the entire BladeBreakers team appeared absolutely deaf, because Mari's brother was usually a lot more tactful than this.

The blonde BladeBreaker on the ground started to crack his knuckles, that same smile on his face. He seemed to be doing the act almost unconsciously. "I'd love to be friends with them. Not competitors, not enemies... Just actual friends. That Mariam was an awesome beyblader; I bet we could learn a lot from eachother."

Joseph looked at his sister again. But this time the smile had faded from her face. 

Her green eyes were staring hard at the youngest BladeBreaker, her teeth visibly set inside her jaw. Whatever Max had said, it somehow struck a chord with Joseph's older sister. In a world where they didn't have this mission, Joseph would've had no problem with being friends with them; just so happens that Tyson, Kai, Ray and Max were the unlucky four who possessed ticking time bombs inside their blades. So he wasn't exactly sure what could've pissed Mariam off so much.

Well... Joseph had a fair idea, but Ray blurted it out before he could.

"You sure that's all you wanna be with Mariam, Max? Friends?" The Chinese blader grinned at his blonde buddy, pointed canines damn near glinting in the sun. 

Max's cheeks turned fifty shades of red.

"I... Be quiet Ray, go call Mariah!"

Now that brought Tyson sitting straight up, Ray laughing like he had undeniably 'won this one' and Joseph's sister... a little more stiff where she sat beside him.

"Are you serious Max?? Do you like that girl?!"

"No Tyson! It has nothing to do with that... I just think it'd be awesome to battle her again. She obviously knew a lot of tricks that I didn't because she kicked my ass..."

"Sure sure Max. Whatever. I'm sure you want to be her 'friend' because she can pull a ripcord through a launcher; not because her legs go on forever." Ray's cheeky grin deserved to be punched right off his overly smug face. And by god, Mariam wanted to.

"Ray I swear..."

Ray laughed again. "I'm just kidding Max. I know what you mean."

"Yeah, because I was about to credit your 'friendship' with Mariah to her D-cups."

Hilary was slamming her hands over her ears in a nanosecond. "UGH! GUYS! Female counterpart here?!"

Tyson laughed a belly laugh while even Kai cracked a smirk. Kenny's face had turned beet red and clearly he was having a hard time keeping the giggles in. Ozuma rolled his eyes.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"Blondie-boy must be blind if he thinks Mariam's pretty..."

Mariam leant over and punched Dunga in the thigh hard enough to bruise for a good few days, then crossed her own arms and sat there with a pissed off look on her face. Joseph could tell... It was easy, really; he knew his sister better than anyone. And Max's infatuation wasn't exactly disguised up until now to her, either. Joseph just hoped that the little twit had more reasons than his sister's... legs... to be interested in her. Because... Yeah.

Ray's head dipped downward, but he didn't get angry at Max; nor did he make it better for himself. "I'm not friends with Mariah because of her boobs... But I'm not saying they don't help her case."

That got a good laugh out of all the guys. Mariam rolled her eyes and Hilary shook her head.

Soon, as the chuckles died down and Ray received a friendly punch to the arm from Tyson, Max continued.

"But, seriously.... I do like Mariam. And I like her for her technique. I think if we had the chance to talk more, I might get past the whole hood-wearing side of her; maybe find out what the Saint Shields really want. You guys have gotta admit; all that mystery really adds to their power. It works for them."

Kai opened his eyes and slanted them towards the blonde.

"The idea of them sneaking around and watching us might be alluring Max, but that kind of shit only happens in movies. For now their presence is a thing that has to be taken seriously; they could be up to anything."

Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph, for the first time, let themselves have a chuckle at Kai's expense. It wasn't becaue what the dual-toned boy said was funny. Mostly, because his words were ironic. They really had no idea down there just what they were about to face.

Mariam looked down at Max again, just in time for Max to open his mouth and speak.

"I know... But they aren't hurting anybody. And... I guess I like a bit of mystery."

Joseph shook his head with a chuckle. "It won't be a mystery for much longer, will it Mariam?" Sadly, that little smile had made its way back onto his sister's face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the third chapter of PiT. I just wanted to put out there that I'm currently looking for a writing roleplay partner for the Beyblade fandom. I'd prefer to do most of the typing over Skype; they have a great messaging system. No webcams or phone or person-to-person meets involved! I would just love to write with someone who's as much in love with Beyblade as I am. If anyone is interested guys I would love for you to leave a comment here or message me.
> 
> If you'd prefer to email, my address is ashley.mcneil@hotmail.com . 
> 
> Thanks guys! Enjoy.


	4. D is for Dew

**D** is for _Dew._

 

Max turned over in his slumber. When he didn't collide with a second body, his pale hand found itself searching in the dark, feeling for what should've been right beside him. But the mattress was vacant, almost cool now as the form that once slept next to him had long gotten up.

Raising that same hand with a silent, mouth-gaping yawn, Max rubbed at his eyes. As the sheets fell down past his chest the coldness of an empty room tickled at his arms, his shoulders. Sitting up, he stared blurry-eyed at the empty side of the bed.

_'Where is- Oh, right... Her Aunt asked her to get up early this morning, work out the new horse.'_

Max yawned again, a little more peace of mind now that he knew where his lover had gone to. No matter how many nights he spent in Mariam's home town, he always seemed to wake up and wonder just where he was and where she was when he opened his eyes in the morning. So unused to this, because when Mariam stayed with him in New York or Japan, she was always there; pressed to his chest, his back or his side when he woke up.

Max wasn't used to getting up alone.

The blonde boy pushed himself out of Mariam's bed, a tiny twin; a size too small for two people, definitely. Catching the digital glow of the clock's red numbers, Max looked at the bedside table and frowned.

_'6:30 AM... Wow. She really must've been up with the birds.'_

He walked slowly toward her window, the recent weeks of training (that and the fact that he was still half-asleep) had done well to make his muscles sore and stiff; a sign that the BladeBreakers had been doing well to get back into shape for the next world championships. In fact, later on today Max had to go back to the airport and return home to see his Dad.

Mornings before they had to separate were always a little bittersweet... In fact, Max wasn't surprised that she'd happily agreed to go out this morning and do a few of the chores. Mariam hated their last day together; she always seemed to be melancholy over it. Maybe waking up before him gave her the opportunity to steel herself towards the inevitable.

Max didn't blame her; he hated knowing that it was going to be weeks before they saw eachother again as badly as she did.

Max yawned yet again, shook his head and flipped a hand up through his matted hair. It was still dark outside, for christ's sake... Life really did start early here. Upon closer inspection however, as he came to his mate's window, he could see outside that things were in that magical stage where it was neither dark nor light but a delicate mixture between the two as the sun slowly advanced higher into the sky. Right now the land was still claimed by the deep blues of darkness, and he could just make out her shape as she carried a bucket from the family barn to a waiting paddock and a flicking mane and tail.

Soon the warm yellows and pinks of morning would cut a final swath through the blackness, and another day would begin.

He wiped at his eyes once more, and then carefully unlatched Mariam's bedroom window. As Max slowly pushed open the panes of glass, he leant againt the frame and watched her from above. It seemed like so much of their relationship had been spent watching eachother, just studying. 

How odd, that that seemed to work so well for them.

Max always believed that people only show their true selves when they were alone. Completely and irrevacobly alone. So, naturally, he discovered a lot of things about his girlfriend by watching her as she practiced with her team, brushed her hair, took a day off, slept through the morning... Maybe he learned as much about her as the Saint Shields did spying on his team three years back.

Below the window ledge, Mariam stopped at the white fencing of her family's paddock. No one in Heart's Content owned a lot of land; but no one seemed to be without any either. She clicked her tongue, and soon the soft padding of hooves came to greet her at the side.

Max watched as her pale hand rubbed gently against the horse's chestnut nose. Despite her brash words and ruthless beyblading style Mariam really was a softie; for him, her brother, animals, and basically anyone who really needed her to be. He smiled; her skin was the next whitest thing compared to the fenceline.

With seconds ticking by the sun rose higher and higher into the clear sky, shedding more light across the land. Max didn't call out to Mariam... he just watched as the blues of her hair, the twinkle of her eye became easier to make out against the glimmer of wetness on the grass, the tree leaves. Even this early in the morning, in an old pair of sweat pants and a stained tank top, his girl was a sight to see. A slow smile spread across his face.

Soon Mariam raised the bucket and emptied it into a metal trough over the fencing, letting the animal have at what was most definitly a promising breakfast. He didn't seem to waste anytime digging into whatever had poured out of that bucket, and Max found himself wondering if it was sugar cubes or oats. Horses liked those things, didn't they...? 

Okay, so; he'd never been on a horse. Or on a farm, up until about a year ago. And if it wasn't for being so goddamn desperate to measure up to Mariam's makeshift family, he probably would've made a complete ass of himself on his first trip to town. He and everyone else he dragged with him.

But Mariam didn't seem to mind. In fact, no one did. For a village with such proud traditions, important things to hide... Everyone took Max and his friends into their homes with open arms. 

The sound of Mariam gasping brought him out of his daydreams, and he leaned further out the window.

A fine shiver seemed to shoot right down Mariam's back and she patted at the top of her spine, her neck. Looking up at the tall pine that bordered the paddock, she groaned softly. Sometimes, on cloudless nights like these there was such a temperature difference between day and night that when you woke up the next morning absolutely everything was covered in condensation.

Another couple drops fell to her flesh and she squeaked; darted out from under the pliable branches. Max almost giggled. 

Almost. Only now, as the sun drew nearer to reaching its final peak in the sky... The land seemed to come alive.

Every drop of wetness on every blade of grass, what clung to the horse's lips after a drink, the beads collected on the pine needles, every ounce of morning dew began to gleam. He widened his eyes and drank in a sight so very different from the ones he could see back home. No streetlights, no horns blaring, no tall brick buildings in the way;... Nothing but a thousand tiny houses and wild yards with few lights on, but all the welcome in the world, faced him now. A curvy path that couldn't seem to make up its mind, bending outward until it stopped at the border of the sea. 

It was beautiful, really. He'd known that the first time he visited; but this... This was different. The only thing that could really come close to the peaceful feel of Heart's Content were the Chinese villages they'd passed on the way to Hong Kong so many years ago, the places near to where Ray grew up.

He took a deep breath in of a smell so different from home; so varied and so clean, before looking back down at Mariam. She had taken to leaning against one of the house's tall supporting columns, a bottle of water in her hand.

He smirked.

Looking down at the dew gathered on the windowsill and along the edges of the plastic, he grinned. Perfect shot.

Max used the side of his hand to gather the cool liquid, then pushed it to the edge... And watched as the miniscule drops of dew fell straight down Mariam's head and back.

She squealed as the cold liquid made contact with her skin, soaked down through her pinned up hair and craned her neck upward to meet the grinning face of her beloved.

"Do you know how cold that is...?!"

Max laughed softly. "I _am_ standing in your open window with no shirt on; I can kinda tell."

Mariam gave a sarcastic grin and shook her head. Only Max. 

She sighed and looked back at the horse standing tall and proud in his pen, watching them now.

"It's really pretty here in the mornings."

She looked back up at him. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Max wasn't about to tell her that the way the dewdrops shined on her hair was even better.

"You coming back to bed?"

"Yeah..." 

The word left her lips softly, he almost didn't hear it. Again he was reminded that today, he was leaving.

"Okay."

At least he knew he could bank that memory away for himself, like so many others that he revisited everyday. Mariam, the morning, the land and her hair shining... Yeah. 

It might be small, and it might be simple; but it was still something.

 

 


	5. E is for Ecstasy

**E** is for _Ecstasy_

  
It was so easy and after everything they just... Lost themselves.

They were young; they weren't supposed to be doing this.  
They were educated; Max especially. The two of them knew better.  
They weren't... Allowed to be.

Allowed to happen.

Like most relationships- real ones, not reality-deprived romance movie couples;... Max and Mariam had started with brief flirtation. It dated a year ago to the day when she first challenged Max to that battle in New York City.

Hey; it's always once upon a time in NYC. Or so the saying goes.

It grew from there when the SaintShields attempted to seal the four sacred bitbeasts. Little taunts, following eachother around, battling and arguing and trying to be friends when one was too attached and the other too loathe to admit it. That was how they started.

After the third world championships of Max's career he saw her there, with the rest of them. She'd been cheering him on. Well, he imagined that the SaintShields had been cheering on all of the BladeBreakers; but he only saw her scream _his_ name.

Racing feet down a hallway, trying to evade the press, catching her before she left and asking to see her again. 

It never went very far.

Mariam told him she was happy for him; and proud, but then left anyways.

So another year passed by. And he didn't see her at all.

As the fifth world championships loomed in the distance, Max was eighteen and still the youngest of his team. Reunited to take the world by storm. And they'd kept winning; the BladeBreakers were nigh unbeatable.

But still, there was something Max didn't have. Something that had left him behind and he wanted it.

Sure, there had been girls. There had been girls for all of them. Not that he'd ever let his parents or the BBA find out. In the public eye, after all, you had to be perfect. And a lot of younger kids liked to blade, so the BBA wanted its registered teams to appear chaste, approachable, well-mannered and upstanding. 

Ray, Tyson and Kenny really were; except for Tyson's eating habits. And Ray had Mariah. So he didn't stray, no matter how many times they could all tell he saw a pretty girl and thought about it. He loved Mariah. Distance sucked; but not being able to see her, Ray always said, _'that would suck more.'_ Tyson also had Hilary around to keep him straight. And the way she felt about him was so obvious that no one doubted she wouldn't mess around with some other guy anyways. Kenny had been working with Max's mom and the BBA part-time, so he found himself around Emily a lot more. And then around her a lot more after work. And then... yeah. They were cute as hell; even Max would admit that.  
Kai, though, had no girlfriend to speak of. But he was male, and that alone was enough to send him out the door every now and again. He was really picky over who he chose; he usually stuck with the ones who were smart enough to get up the next morning and leave without being too gaga over the fact that she just slept with Kai Hiwatari. But Max and a few of the other guys couldn't help but notice that he was especially sweet to Salima whenever the teams ran into eachother again.

Max, now... He liked nice girls. And he thought that maybe he would find a nice girl and keep her around. 

None of them seemed to make the cut.

So, after a few fun nights that luckily stayed out of the press, he resigned himself to the fact that... Until he had her, he wasn't going to be satisfied.

Boy was he right.

It was a love hard-fought, sorely won; and by sore, he meant hospital beds and things he never thought he was capable of. Ancient traditions, small towns, competitors and of course, the year wouldn't of been complete without an evil organization who stepped over the line. Add a few heroic acts that cemented the BladeBreaker's bonds with the Saint Shields for good, and defying the odds, Max and Mariam were able to work. 

Maybe they were a bit more like a movie than he originally thought.

So naturally, when they finally got eachother into bed... It was worth it. It had been pressured, a little; he'd probably blush just trying to explain it, so he never tried. Everyone knew anyways. And that just made it even more awkward, gearing himself up for that moment. But fuck... he would never regret it.

There had been girls; but then there had been Mariam.

It was her first time, and he knew that but he still found himself somewhat surprised when it hurt. But things were different, where she came from. Not everyone necessarily agreed with it, but things worked there; and so the Saint Shields obeyed the rules.

What Max remembered most about that night, huddled in the apartment she shared with her brother, Ozuma and Dunga, was how... right it felt. And she would go on to tell him later that she was never as sure of anything as she was that night. She'd given up a lot to be with him, and he had to jump through more than a few hoops to prove himself. But it was what they wanted.

It happened in her tiny bed, and they both sort of knew that Ozuma had ushered the guys out to give them time to do this. And Max had to be gentle because she'd been through a lot as of late. But when they got started, and skin met skin that Max had only dreamt about... things got a little faster, a little harder. A little more passionate than either of them had been prepared for.

He smiled at the memory; he was pretty sure Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga bunked with Tyson, Kai and Hilary that night to escape any and all noise. Ray was with Mariah; Kenny slept over with Emily.

There, every issue a tasteful professional beyblader was taught to avoid was out in the open and in your face. And they didn't have to hide anything. Kane had said that he wouldn't mind going back to stay with the Saint Shields for a month every summer for the rest of his life.

Max had the right idea, dragging them there... As it turned out, it was what everyone needed, not just himself.

But enough about them; back to that night.

He remembered his hands. They shook a lot less than what he expecting. Yeah he wasn't a virgin, but... Mariam made him nervous. All the time, every second of the day. So he was expecting it to be as awkward as the build-up. 

It wasn't. 

Her hands didn't really know where to go, what to do. And again he was surprised; because he knew she was a virgin but he also knew Mariam leaked sex appeal like Tyson leaked noxious gas. She fumbled a little, but, once she got comfortable with him they seemed to move as one. His fingertips to hers, lips, legs... It was perfect.

He remembered the hair. That stuck out in his mind because that was quite possibly the only thing that he knew of that turned Mariam into a soft, purring, languid kitten. When he started running his hands through her long, blue waves Max knew the world could ask for anything out of Mariam and she would give it. But for him, it was something that he hated fangirls touching. He had one girl go so nuts over his head that during sex she actually ripped a handful of his blondeness right out; and that had sucked.

But he loved it when Mariam put her hands there and held on. He loved it when she pulled. But mostly, he loved it when, _after_... He put his head there on her chest to hear her heart beating and she just kept running her hands through it.

Oh, and he'd never forget that Mariam's oceanic locks were a lot of fun to wrap a fist around; but it was awhile before he got that gutsy.

Max closed his eyes, finding that that helped drown out the sounds around him.

The last thing Max would never forget was, in typical guy fashion... their endings. Her face, her voice, the way she cried out for him it was almost beautiful enough to make him all geared up to go again-

"Max? Max. Babe wake up."

He felt something nudge him in the ribs and he blinked open his eyes. For a moment he was almost a little downhearted; those had been some seriously good memories.

"The movie's almost halfway through, come on you're not gonna know what happens."

Max looked at her tucked into his side and smiled lazily. Hilary laughed over her shoulder where she sat on the floor with Tyson and Mariah giggled beside Mariam.

"Geeze Max, we know the sex scene in this movie is bad but it shouldn't of put you to sleep!" Kenny laughed at Emily's remark and handed his lover the popcorn.

Salima said nothing but she smiled at him. Kai had the remote held out beside her where she leaned against his chest on the smaller sofa. They were both quiet; that was why they worked so well.

"Can Kai un-pause it now Max?"

He looked in Ray's direction and yawned. "Yeah, sorry guys. Go for it. I'm awake now!"

Mariam kissed his cheek and snuggled in closer.

Yeah, the sex scene in the movie was downright awful... Horror movies; what did you expect.

But clearly, that was all it took.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has been my favorite chapter so far. Because really, who doesn't love something a bit dirty?
> 
> Haha thanks guys, hope you enjoyed this. If I even have any readers out there.


	6. F is for Formalities

**F** is for  _Formalities_

 

 

"They'd never let you do it, you know."

Her brother's voice drew her out of her own mind, and Mariam looked at him through the rails of the warehouse staircase. 

"What?"

"Don't play dumb... I know you know what I'm talking about."

Mariam looked away from him, counting the stains of rust on the wall.

Joseph sighed and hoisted himself up on an old wooden crate.

"It sucks Mari, trust me; I know. We all know. But you never should've let yourself walk into this."

Her head whipped back in his direction. 

"I didn't walk into _anything._ I really wish you would stop giving me shit over something that doesn't exist." She pushed her bangs back out of her eyes, and in untypical fashion for Mariam she drew her knees to her chest and held them there. Joseph shook his head. She really had no idea how obvious she was making it.

"Yeah, right; so that _wasn't_ your headband on Max's arm we saw walking home?"

She clenched her teeth. 

"He was hurt. I didn't know our mission included being cruel."  
  
"It doesn't... But it does have a few fine lines. And," her little brother sighed again, "Ozuma would kill me for saying this; but our mission aside... I think you know you can't exactly bring him home."

Mariam threw up her arms in exasperation. No matter how hot she knew her face really was and no matter how sweaty her palms had gotten, she had to make Joseph understand. There was nothing going on between her and Max... Mariam was no idiot; she wasn't some love-struck fan. She wanted his bitbeast... And when she got it, she was going to forget the plucky little blonde ever existed.

Yeah... Maybe if she said it to herself enough times it just might become the truth.

"I'm just telling you because I care about you Sis... You know I do."

Mariam looked back at her little brother from the curtain of her hair. Stupid Joseph, stupid Max; if she had her headband, she wouldn't be having such a goddamn bad hair day. If she had her headband, maybe she could've avoided this awkward-ass scenario.

The sight of Joseph down there, sitting with his head in his hand as he looked up at her... It was almost sad. She knew her family home had rules; she knew those rules were the same for almost everyone in the village with a few unhappy exceptions. It made Mariam feel guilty. He was plagued by the same inevitable fate as she.... He just had an extra year to enjoy his freedom. They were young now... Young, free. But that wouldn't last forever.

Shaking her head, Mariam couldn't help but scoff a little. She was only sixteen; anything she felt for Max was stupid young glamorized attraction. Probably because of those damn blue eyes, or the shiny hair... Whatever it was; it was nothing. It had to be nothing. Something that would inevitably end, as soon as she took Draciel from him.

He would never look her in the eyes again, that was for sure.

"Don't get stubborn Mariam." Her brother rolled his eyes, closed them. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"I know, Joseph. I know. But there really is nothing going on between me and Max. And there-... There never will be."

Joseph opened his eyes at the pause, as Ozuma and Dunga slipped in through the side door of the warehouse.

Ozuma looked between the two siblings, saw not one but two grave faces as he set a few grocery bags on the floor. "What's going on...?"

Mariam turned her face away, straightened out her legs and crossed them at the ankles; along with her arms. Joseph sat up straight on the box and cracked his knuckles.

"Nothing."

Dunga raised an eyebrow and laughed. Mariam and Joseph were some of the worst liars he'd ever seen. "Ya know, when Ozuma's the new clan leader you just might have to stop lyin' to him."

This time it was Joseph who grit his teeth. He flicked his eyes at his team captain, expecting a groan. Instead Ozuma was staring at his sister, up on the next floor. Staring at the turned-away side of her face.

Not being able to hide things from Ozuma was what Joseph worried about the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm not sure if you're reading this or not but on the off-chance that you are you should really go take a gander at my profile on www.fanfiction.net ! My profile there actually has a poll that has to do with another Beyblade fic I'm thinking about doing; the huge epic a lot of these drabbles are based on! 
> 
> So go give it a visit please. :) 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/999677/MidnightStarr


	7. G is for Green

G is for Green.

  
Mariam loved all the colors of the rainbow. Some more than others, some less; but she felt like every facet of color was special in its own way.

She wore blue the most, probably; blue and black.  
When the shade of pink was pale enough and reminded her of bubble gum, she loved that too.  
Browns were a largely undervalued color, in Mariam's opinion. The right shade of brown could make people look enchanting.  
Yellow was bright and she didn't wear it often; she preferred a lighter shade of gold.  
Red was sexy, but not for lipstick. Red lipstick made girls look like clowns to her.  
Purple was a 'whatever's clever' color. There was a shade of purple appropriate for everything.  
White sundresses were beautiful.  
Grey sometimes got the better of her because some grey things were understated and pretty, and made her think of that big wool sweater her mother had left her. But other shades of grey made Mariam think someone was trying too hard to fade into the background of the world.  
Orange was one of the founding colors of her clan. They didn't wear it much anymore, now; it was a color reserved for holidays, that special week in June and-... And Max's pants.

She sighed as she watched her boyfriend sign another autograph from her position on the park bench. Seeing the orange shade of Max's shirt made the edges of her lips turn up into a smile. Shirt, pants... Max wasn't a conventional dresser by any means.

Sure, he didn't dress as out there as Ray did or as 'fabulously' as the Majestics.

But Max certainly didn't bring with him New York's grungey greys and blues that you saw so frequently dressing the streets.

Even now, sometimes, Mariam would see Max reach for a shirt that was as bright as his hair and she'd cringe. God, he had no idea that orange and green didn't go together. Even right now her man was dressed in a deep orange shirt and a pair of green cargo pants that would look absolutely absurd on anyone else.

Max grinned at the little girl as she hugged his signed picture to her chest and then ran back to her father. He shook a man's hand, signed something for him too.

Yeah, orange and green would look absolutely looney on anybody else but Max.

She rested her chin in her hand and continued to watch him. So many times Mari had sat down, laid down, just like this and wondered just what made those colors look so damn perfect on him. The rest of the AllStarz team dressed pretty normally; Ray was the only outlandish dresser on the BladeBreakers, and that get-up was important to his people.

But Max had no excuse for the brightness he chose to sport, almost every day.

She hadn't even known she was miles away before Max clapped a hand over her shoulder.

"Welcome back to planet earth!"

She looked up at him and blinked. "Oh, sorry...," She chuckled. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He sat down beside her.

Mariam watched the sunlight gleaming on that head of blonde hair and couldn't help but smile. "I was thinking that maybe we should go shopping."

"Shopping?" Mariam nodded, but a sudden grin had sprung onto Max's face and he stuffed a hand into the pocket of those god-awful green pants. "Before you decide that we have to go shopping, I actually have something for you."

Mariam raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Close your eyes!"

She couldn't help but grin, a little laugh escaping her as Mariam did as she was told. She felt Max lift up her hand, roll up the black sleeve of her sweater as far as her elbow and cuff the material there.

"What are you doing?"

"Just gimme a second." She could hear the smile in his voice and again it made her giggle. Max was always so damn happy. 

"Alright..." She felt some tugging at her wrist; something pulled tight for just a moment, then loosened and Max was fooling around there.

"...Okay. Open your eyes."

Mariam opened her eyes and let out an amused gasp. She'd figured whatever Max was tying around her wrist had to be a bracelet... But she didn't think the interwoven threads would look so nicely together.

"Max..." The bracelet was clearly spun loosely, not too tight. Each strand was a different color, but only four made up the entire length. Two of the strands were thicker and they were made of a leather-like material; one black, one green. And what bordered the leather weavings were another two strands of thread in orange, and blue. The colors intersected and criss-crossed in all the right places to make the pattern absolutely beguiling to the eye.

"I know those colors don't really go together... But I made the shopkeeper retie it and retie it until I liked the way they looked." He swallowed roughly and looked at his girlfriend's face nervously. "I hope you like it... There's orange and green for me, and blue and black for you. I know they're your favorites."

Mariam held up her wrist to glimpse the glowing mixture in the sun.

The green walk of leather shined the brightest.

"I think it's beautiful... And they go together perfectly."

"Good; kinda like me and you?"

She laughed.

"Just like me and you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that cute? :) I love me some happy Max.


	8. H is for Hollow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's just a little depressing; sorry about that. :) Some Maxie-angst!

**H** is for _Hollow_

  
The fact that there was nothing he could do... That's what bothered him the most.

The motherfucker had gotten away, he'd looked Max _right in the face_... And then he got away.

Max played with Mariam's fingers, stared at the cracked black nail polish that had been perfect before the Saint Shields left. Her pale skin was so stark. Even against his own, and Max wasn't exactly the darkest member of his team. His eyes followed the nimble fingers, up past the knuckle, over her wrist and paused at the center of her arm.

So many tubes, so many beeping machines.

He kept going until he'd reached her shoulder, pausing before he looked at her any further. He didn't want to see her this way.

Her beautiful face... So empty. Max would've given _anything_ to see her open those eyes just one more time. To hear her speak... Anything. He would give anything.

Max hadn't left the room, not much. He went out when he saw her doctors or her nurses talking about something, and he let Joseph throw him out when he wanted a moment with his big sister.

Ozuma and Dunga usually let him stay inside, so he did. He held one hand and Ozuma held the other.

No one else was getting him out of that room. No one else until the day came that Max could do something about this.

His mom cried and begged him. His dad held his shoulder and kept saying _'I'm sorry Max, I'm so sorry.'_ Hiro didn't really look him in the eyes, but Max saw him cry into his little brother's hug. 

Even in such dire circumstances, Max suddenly found himself smiling and shaking his head.

How fucking ironic... How messed up was it, that this kind of shit could happen here. How totally screwy it was that it happened to her, of all people. Max knew better... God, they all knew better. But they still let the Saint Shields go.

Still, those bereaved statements of anger at the world weren't what kept Max smiling. Mostly, it was the fine irony that all of his life, Max had decided to look on the bright side. All of his life, he'd tried his hardest to be a good kid. And in the last year he'd been trying to be a good man. Max woke up in the mornings when the sun was shining and had a grin on his face all day; if it was raining, he shrugged his shoulders and saw it as an excuse to stay inside with the guys and force them to bond. His parents spent a lot of time apart, but he never let that bother him either; Max always looked so forward to the days when Judy and Taro were together that he barely even noticed their distance anymore. When he won the World Championships alongside his best friend, well that was just another glorious day in Max Tate's world. 

Fuck, the irony. 

Max had spent everyday believing in righting wrongs and being the best person he could be. How ironic, that evil seemed to have a permanent place in his life. How messed up, that _her_ life was perfect... Until he came along. He just wanted her, so, so much.

He really couldn't help but ask 'god' why. He'd never considered himself religious, but he did believe in heaven and being a good person; he knew Mariam did, too.

What the fuck did they ever do to deserve this...? All he wanted to bring into Mariam's life was love.

He didn't want this.

Yes... It was ironic, indeed. She had days left at the most, maybe a week, but Max could do nothing until the final round of the tournament. Smiling, happy, ball-of-sunshine Max Tate who could cheer you up on your worst possible day, could do... Nothing.

_'So this is what it feels like to be empty inside...'_

Because if she died, that was exactly how he was going to be.

 

 


	9. I is for Ignore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the way I managed to portray Max's personality in this chapter. He's so cute.

I is for _Ignore_

 

 

"I think you've been ignoring me."

Mariam looked up from her spot on the sloping riverside knoll and blinked.

Oh no... Not again.

"Hey, Max... No. No, I haven't."

"Are you sure? Because as soon as you guys gave up trying to take the bitbeasts, you stopped coming around. Even when I saw you on the streets you were always busy or you ducked into some shop or disappeared."

"Not me nope."

Max smiled that smile that only Max Tate had and heaved himself down onto the grassy hill beside her. Mariam sighed, let her fingertips rap against the spread pages of her novel in her lap.

"See, I really thought you were ignoring me Mariam because we saw you during the tournament too and at the BBA luncheons and everytime I tried to get your attention, you took off somewhere."

Mariam closed her eyes to keep in the second sigh, then opened them again to end up staring at the brightness of the sun overhead.

"Avoiding. The word you're looking for is _avoiding_. You meant to say I've been avoiding you Max, not ignoring you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I haven't been; I haven't been.. Avoiding you."

Lies, of course.

"Then why did you drag your team out so fast when I was calling out to you at the victory dinner after we won against King and Queen?"

"Iiiiiiiii had to pee."

"You took the guys with you to pee? Well, alright, I guess if that's what you're into then-"

"MAX."

"What?"

Mariam groaned out loud in frustration. He watched her, and luckily she didn't catch that little grin tugging up the corner of Max's mouth. She was too fun to play with... But he did want answers. They didn't know how long the SaintShields were going to be around, or even if they'd taken up residence in Beycity Japan for good.

She gestured to the book siting atop her crossed legs.

"I'm trying to read here."

"Whatcha readin'?"

God this kid was friggen unstoppable. Admitting defeat to Max at the amusement park that day... That had been hard enough. Mariam's fingers stilled atop the inked pages of her book. She knew inside that she'd been no match for him... God, with that face and those skills and his big blue eyes-

She cursed and shoved her bookmark inbetween the spread pages.

"Jesus? You're reading a book called Jesus? I think it's actually called the Bible Mariam."

She just wanted to hang her head. Fuck he made it hard to hate him... He made it so hard to not want to fall into those eyes and take pure unadulterrated enjoyment out of every moment he wanted to spend with her.

Max had more power outside the dish than he knew about.

If she didn't avoid him... Things were going to go farther inside her heart than she was ready to deal with. And she had no future... Not with him.

Sighing, she closed the book cover to cover and pushed herself up off the bank-side.

"Where you goin'?"

No answer.

"Mariam?" He watched her turn her back to him and begin to climb the small embankment.

Still nothing. Not one to be left behind, Max scrambled to his feet and began to head up after her.

"Mariam?? Why won't you talk to me? Hey? Hellooooo?"

" _Ignoring_ Max I'm ignoring you now."

Max rubbed at the back of his head. "I really don't get the difference..."

She cringed. God, the cute look that was probably on his face right now....

"Nevermind Max. Look I gotta head back okay." She did, didn't she...? They were leaving soon... Heading back to Canada. Just a few more days there to watch the final outcome of the championships.

"Yeah... Alright. But Mariam?"

She paused. This was going to be a mistake, she just knew it.

"What."

"You can _try_ to avoid me, and _try_ to ignore me all you want; but that's not going to change the fact that every time you walk away all you do is give me a great view of your ass."

...WHAT?

Mariam whipped around just in time for Max's echoing laugh to reach her eardrums. He was jogging in the opposite direction now, and he stuck an arm up behind him. "See ya Mariam! I'll find you later!"

She just stood there.


	10. J is for Justification

**J** is for _Justification_

Apparently they called it an accident; just like the others.

No one would come under any fault. Max had to answer questions for the police, and he was sure that somewhere along the line his parents and Mr. Dickenson and probably all the other higher-ups of the BBA had to pay a few people off. But that whirlwind was kept as far away from Max's ears as possible. _'We'll deal with it_ ', Hiro said.

Because that shit was no accident and everyone fucking knew it.

Not the crowds... Not the magazines. Not the endless leagues of fans who sent him sympathetic passages through email or wrote on the BBA's profile page for him. Everyone in Heart's Content knew; but the town had its own vow of secrecy. The Global BBA branches didn't have to worry about them uttering anything; in fact, the residents of that small community had probably let them in on a much bigger secret. A much more dangerous secret. Now, what happened....

His team knew.  
The White Tigers knew.   
The AllStarz knew.   
The Majestics knew.   
The Demolition Boys knew.   
The Psykicks knew.   
Barthez Battalion knew.   
BEGA knew.   
F-Dynasty knew.

His parents, the coaches, the town, andddd the Saint Shields knew.

Telling Mariam after she woke up, that had been the hardest part.

But he couldn't help himself. Staring eye to eye and the stuff that came out of that fucker's mouth... Max knew things were going to end badly. In fact, he wanted them to.

Max wanted to see him choke on his own blood.

He looked down at her, nestled into his side. She slept so much... Apparently nerves weren't easy to repair and surgery wasn't a get-up-and-go-in-a-week sort of deal. At least, not hers. But that was fine, he wanted her to get her rest... Max wanted to be a better man, every time she opened her eyes; just a small measure of better.

A lot of people had sacrificed things for him. For them, for all of them. And that attempt at _'saving the world_ ' had ensured that no good deed went unpunished.

He was silent as he brushed some blue strands of hair out of her eyes, then re-tucked the blanket to cover her shoulders. He liked being here... He didn't want to leave this place until she was better. But apparently that... Wouldn't happen. Even after everything Max did, doctors said it was slim to none chances.

He didn't believe that, and he wouldn't. Besides, it was just as well that he wait there for her to wake up. Because the way everyone else kept looking at him made him sort of sick. It brought a rage out in Max that he'd never felt before, an insane protectiveness that threatened to unleash itself in another fit of violence....

Ozuma, Joseph, Mariam and Dunga had been right.

This power was sickening. And hard to control, and terrible, and it had no place in the beystadium.

Max raised his hand, clenched his fist and watched the deep green material of his glove wrinkle and crease. This stuff was so fucked up.

When he looked back down at Mariam though, again, things seemed to go in a different direction. Again he knew he would protect what he'd done, justify it any way he knew how. Joseph agreed with him; so did Ozuma and Dunga. Kai did too, and while Max knew Tyson was absolutely horrified and a little put-out... He knew his best friend stood beside him.

Everyone did. Just like everyone knew, ...Everyone backed him up.

Max wasn't sure why... Maybe staying in that place for the month had really changed them. Maybe they loved Mariam as much as he did. Maybe, on the inside, they knew that someday this terrifying scenario could happen to them.

And when it did, they would hold that same power... Right there in their hands.

Max unclenched his fist, kissed Mariam's temple and eyed their beyblades sitting side-by-side on the mattress for a moment. Draciel and Sharkrash seemed adamant that the right decision had been made. Max smiled, settled back down under the covers and pulled Mariam closer.

Oh well. What's done is done and Max was going to get the hell over it. Everyone was going to eventually; they'd already started.

It was just an accident, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dark!Max ;) Always fun. Again guys, currently in the market for a Beyblade roleplaying partner over Skype! If you're interested, send me a PM please. :) 
> 
> Thanks!


	11. K is for Knotted

**K** is for _Knotted_

 

"I _cannot_ believe I let you talk me into this."

"Oh it's not that bad Kai!"

"Emily, you're fucked."

Salima tossed her head backward and laughed. She and the rest of the crowd staying at Tyson's were watching the four left on the mat: struggling, groaning, gasping as they tried to move their bodies into increasingly impossible positions. "Kai it's just a game! You're the only guy left!"

Wasn't that the truth. The first game had been Max, Tyson, Mariah and Salima. It was a confusing scheme of a tournament, and Mariam, Kai and Emily refused to play unless they were allowed to get intoxicated beforehand. Which they did, and that just made it more astounding that the three of them had lasted and kept their balance so long.

In round one the first to go had been Tyson. He said of Mariah's hair: _"it's getting in my nose!!! Ah, ah.. AH CHOO!"_ Tyson basically blew himself right off the mat. His right arm and leg came off the green spots and his left arm and leg came off the blues. Before Mariah's hair started tickling his face he'd been in London Bridge-formation; the sneeze was enough to topple him. Mariah and Max laughed so damn hard that they were next. Mariah see, she'd been positioned over Tyson sort of like Kai was positioned over Mariam now: their bodies formed an X almost, Mariah with hands on one green and one yellow and a foot on a blue and a red. Her hair was in perfect striking distance of Tyson's face, and sooooo that lead to their demise. Max just fell; boy couldn't stop laughing at his friend's defeat.

Salima survived that round and came up the winner, but she lost in the next one. The second round of Terrible Twister saw she, Ray, Kenny and Mariam. After a lot of pulling and Kenny convinced that he'd sprained something awful, Mariam came out the sole victor. Salima was second to go, and Ray almost made it but his palms started to sweat and he lost his grip on a green; sent him flying.

Mariam won that round even with the drunken giggles. It was nice to be playing Twister... It was such a childhood game, and for awhile, she was... Unsure if she could get her body into those positions anymore.

Apparently she was wrong.

Round number three, Kai was officially drunk enough that Salima's begging forced him onto the mat. Daichi taunting him didn't help. Hilary, Emily, Mariam and Kai were battling for the championship. If Mariam won this round she won the tournament for good, but if she fell and Hilary, Emily or Kai were still- ..Standing?, then they claimed a round and they were even; it would come down to a game of one versus one. You'd think tensions would be high.

Not in the slightest.

"My god I wish we had this on video!!" Hilary giggled as Daichi spun the game spinner.

"Left foot yellow!"

Hilary craned her foot over and had to do some massive stretching to slink her leg under Mariam and Kai to reach a yellow. Kai had two of the reds occupied with his feet and two of the greens with his hands. Mariam's right hand and foot took up a yellow apiece and the rest of her took up blue spaces with Kai's stretched midsection crisscrossed over her own. Hilary currently had a hand on the top red spot and the other hand on the blue beside it. Her right foot was on the top green.

It was a friggen MESS.

"Don't you dare fall Hilary!" She groaned at Tyson's needling.

"I'm _trying_ Tyson!"

Mariam and Emily gave a little laugh.

"Come on Emily you can do this! You got this, I know you're flexible!!" Kenny didn't even realize what he'd said until it was too late.

....

The entire room burst into laughter and Emily's face turned as red as a beet. Sadly the embarassment was enough to do her in, and Emily who'd been relatively un-caught up in the tangled mass of arms and legs and bodies was actually the first one out.

She hit the floor elbows first and cursed. "Dammit Kenny!"

"Oops, sorry..." They could tell by the grin on his face that he really wasn't.

"Can we _please_ keep playing so we can be finished already."

Daichi snickered. Even drunk, Kai was Mr. Buzzkill; but clearly he'd loosened up some since he and Salima made it official because that girl had Kai doing things that they'd never seen before. Like... Smiling.

It was creepy sometimes.

"Alright Kai, Mariam's turn! Mariam, right foot green!" Daichi commanded.

The Saint Shields female groaned, and began to stretch her leg from the yellow space it had been to reach a green farther down the mat.

Max was damn near biting his nails off. He worried about her playing these games when her balance wasn't the best, but even moreso he knew her competitive nature wouldn't let her give up even if shit was starting to hurt.

Luckily, Mariam seemed to make it without too much trouble. Max whooped and went to the kitchen to make his lover another Jack with Pepsi. She was probably going to be sore in the morning and on top of that Max had learned one valuable thing about Mariam over the last two years: she loved to drink. And when you were drunk the human body had its way of... Concealing any and all pain you were in; he knew Mariam was taking advantage of it.

He wasn't naive, he also knew that the more drinks Mariam had the more sex they would get to later. And Kai, well... He should be drunk all the time in Max's opinion. When Max returned with Mari's drink in his hand, it was just in time to hear Mariah squeal. Kai had made a right foot blue easily enough, but....

It was Hilary who had to bring things to a crashing end.

Daichi called Hilary on another foot; the left one in fact, and it had to go red. So as pulled taut as one could possibly be, she had to make a savage jerking motion to try and get at a red circle. Unfortunately she brought up in Kai's right foot on the way.

BAM.

Kai went down, right on top of Mariam and Mariam went down right between Hilary's spread thighs.

Max in the doorway dropped his jaw.

"You're having a threesome and I wasn't invited?!"

Kai would've taken a deep breath of agitation if his face wasn't buried in Mariam's boobs.

Mariam would've laughed out loud if she wasn't busy marvelling at the pretty purple color of Hilary's underwear.

Hilary would've shrieked but she was too busy staring at the compromising position they were now in.

"Um... Kai?"

Kai audibly groaned this time and Mariam flushed as the sound made her chest vibrate.

"Yes, Salima?" His voice muffled.

"Would you mind...?"

"Yeah Kai get your face out of my girlfriend's tits!"

Mariam couldn't help but laugh at her lover's remark. A lot of them couldn't... Mostly because Kai never played these things and the fall was so accidental that it couldn't of been helped. Plus Kai's chin probably bruised her breastbone while he was at it.

Kai heaved himself up and shook out his hair. "This is why I don't play boardgames."

Max placed Mariam's drink on the table.

And then he dove onto the mat and took Kai's place. Everyone again broke out into a fit of laughter and Mariam giggled so much that her breasts shook around Max's cheeks. He pressed a grin into her flesh, and then turned his head slightly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nice underwear Hilary."

"MAX GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I'm goin' Tyson." He grinned and stood up, helping both ladies to their feet. He kissed Mariam gently on the lips.

"No more Twister; Ray nearly had his head up your ass last round and this time Kai got a faceful of these." He gestured to the front of Mariam's chest and she grinned at him. God, Max was such a cutie.

Maybe she was just drunk; but he really was adorable.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"You think I enjoyed watching Mariah nearly grab your junk as she went down?" Mariam winked at him and openly, in front of the BladeBreakers, Emily, Mariah and Salima, she grabbed Max through his jeans. "This is mine."

Max couldn't help the way his eyelids dropped and the way he just pulled her a little bit closer. "It's yours alright..."

"Wow..." Kenny cleared his throat while Ray whistled and Mariah apologized for the crotch grab. "You know guys, I'm glad I started taping this. I have so much blackmail right now!"

Max, Mariam and Hilary froze.

"Whose fucking idea was this goddamn game anyways?"

More laughter.

Poor, poor Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MS: And that was my awful attempt at writing funny Twister. It's just so hard to describe body positions :p


	12. L is for Legacy

**L** is for _Legacy_

_"Come on you two! Everybody's countin' on ya big time!"_   
_"Quit goofin' around Mariam and get this over with!"_   
_"Come on you can do it Mariam!"_   
_"You got her on the run girl!"_   
_"Keep focused Mariam!"_

_"The tables sure have turned! Now it appears it's all Queen in this one!"_

It was, wasn't it.

Mariam rested her head against the gently vibrating plane window and stared outside at the darkness, at the rain dripping streaks down the layered glass. She'd been able to avoid thinking about it, at least for awhile. While the Saint Shields were done in the tournament, they knew it best to stick around. They all wanted to see the BladeBreakers pull through for another win at the world championships.

And when she'd watched Max pulverize Queen later, well, that had almost made it okay.

Until now.

It was time for a long, long, long journey home and that meant a whole lot of time to think. Time to think about her loss... Time to think about everything she'd learned... Time to think about Max.

All of it was still replaying in her head, even though everything happened almost two weeks before.

She remembered falling to her knees. Sharkrash fell, why shouldn't she...? Blue pieces of what used to be her beyblade went flying, thrown astray by the magnetized dish and for a moment Mariam almost found it fitting;... Almost like some sick sort of karma for everything her team had put the BladeBreakers through.

Queen and King pocketed two attack rings that day, two pieces that were very special to her home town and to her heritage. Been in the family for generations. Then they gave them their backs and strutted out of the ring like they were as high and mighty as their names lead one to believe.

Mariam wasn't sure if the look on her face at that moment had mirrored her heartbreak, the way she felt on the inside when she lowered a shaking hand into the dish and pulled Sharkrash from the rubble. Maybe when she got home she'd ask someone who'd taped the championships to let her watch... See for herself.

When Ozuma and Dunga finally got down from the stands, lifted Joseph and Mariam back onto their feet, people were already piling out. Some people offered 'I'm sorry's and random hands patted their shoulders and people cursed and hollered about how cruel and unfair that match had become. How it shouldn't of been legal. But at the same time, she and Joseph didn't need convincing. They wanted to finish... They wanted to take their chances, give it their all: ...Or well, the only power they could safely use.

And they failed. Strange how this loss didn't feel at all like the justification, the deep breath and soft smiles when Max beat her at the amusement park. Strange. But then again, Max hadn't destroyed her blade either.

_Max._

Mariam lifted her pinky finger and traced a curling, quivering stream of rainwater from the inside. Casting a glance over her shoulder, Ozuma sat beside her with his arms crossed and eyes closed. If he wasn't asleep, he was trying. Dunga and Joseph had fallen to slumber already, but it took Joseph longer. Mariam had watched her brother twist, turn in the seat.

Maybe this flight wasn't bad for just her.

Returning her emerald eyes to the shaded view of the window, she thought about the racing feet down the hallway.

_"Mariam! Hey Mariam! Guys, wait!"_

She hadn't wanted to wait... She didn't want Max to see her like that. Though he had, in the stadium already but sadly that day was one of the very few days in her life Mariam wanted to cry. She didn't need Tate around to see that.

She gave her brother one look, he solemnly nodded his head and together the two pushed open the doors and left. Ozuma and Dunga followed their lead. Didn't ask questions.

She didn't speak to Max that day, and Mariam hadn't spoken much to him again until about seventeen hours ago. They'd had a few random run-ins, and the blonde said a few things that would stay with her forever. But she hadn't said much back.

Sure she'd sat in the stands, cheered, tried to be supportive with the rest of her team as Max and Tyson fought and clawed their way to the championship match and claimed their titles... But as soon as the medals and the plaques were given to Max and Tyson, she was the first to get up. Ozuma was next, then Dunga, and then Joseph.

_"Kinda sucks. I think I might actually miss those guys."_

_"Way to be sentimental Dunga."_

_"Fuck off runt."_

She didn't join in on her brothers' chatter. Back at the shorefront the four of them had a warehouse to pack away, a bunch of funds to sort through, and an airport check-in line to eventually visit. Fun stuff... Their year away from home was over, and it was time to return to Newfoundland. God, she missed home....

They'd almost made it to the end of the hallway when again came those hurdling footsteps. Christ, didn't they have some victory thing to get to? A press conference, an interview, a goddamn fangirl orgy anything...?

'Ooh. That thought stung.'

_"Guys! Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, Dunga! Wait! Just WAIT A SECOND!"_

Ozuma stopped her this time. He put a hand on her forearm and held it there, held it steady on the door. She knew what he was trying to tell her. _'This is your last chance to see Tate before we leave tomorrow. You know that. Enjoy it while you can.'_

_"Congratulations Max. We were rooting for you."_

_Max slowed to a stop, smiled at them. "Thanks Ozuma. You guys don't need to take off in such a hurry you know, the Psykicks are staying for the victory press release and then we're-"_

_"Sorry Max, but... We've got to get on our way."_

_"Oh... Where are you headed?"_

_Mariam ducked her head down. "We're going home... We have a flight at midnight."_

Then another flight. Then a ferry ride. Thennnn about sixteen hours on a bus.

She didn't think she'd ever forget the look on Max's face.

_"I see... Where... Where's home?"_

_Joseph unscrewed the cap on his water bottle, took a gulp. "We're from Canada actually. Newfoundland."_

_"Wow... I think that might be one of the only places in the world that beyblading hasn't taken me."_

_"Yeah."_

Ozuma slipped out first and with a wave of his head, he signalled Dunga and Joseph to follow. They'd made it plainly obvious to her that they wanted to give her this last moment of freedom. Freedom to enjoy whatever these five minutes of uninterrupted childish infatuation offered her.

When the door had swung shut behind them, Mariam looked up at Max and his blue eyes seemed so, so sad.

_"...I guess I knew you had to leave at some point, but I didn't think it was going to be this soon."_

_"We've been here for nearly a year Max... I think our friends miss us back home."_

_Max nodded quickly, rubbed the back of his neck. She loved his little nervous twitches. "Yeah yeah, that's true... And it's been a crazy year, hasn't it?"_

_"Crazy year."_

Crazy didn't _touch_ crazy. The Saint Shields had done more than the BladeBreakers would ever know about, and maybe if Mariam was in a better mood before she left, she would've told Max about some of the shit they went through. But she wasn't in a good mood.

Not at all.

_Max took a deep breath and opened his mouth but Mariam shut him up pretty quickly. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him one hell of a hug. She rested her chin there in the corner of his neck, breathed in his sweat, his wearing-down excitement from the battle and something else that was so uniquely Max Tate._

_Max was so still, and her heart started pounding out of her chest. Fuck fuck fuck, she was crossing a line. Jesus he must have had a girlfriend or something-_

_Finally, she felt those muscular arms wrap around her waist, her back, and press her tight. It was so close, so fast... And she loved every second of it._

_Then she heard the racuous voices. The shouts, the cries of happiness and the cheers and the stampede of footsteps that meant the victory party was coming down the front hall; no doubt looking for champion number two who had taken off a little too quickly for his team's liking._

_So Mariam let him go before some paparazzi motherfucker took a picture of them in a compromising position. Sharkrash twinged unsure in her pocket, and she patted the seam gently._

_"Congratulations Max."_

_She gave him a little smile... Again she wanted to cry. Almost._

_But she didn't._

_Then she left before he opened his mouth and said another word._

Mariam continued to stare out at the blackness... She hadn't cried then, and she wouldn't cry now.

Fuck she was tired... Thank god she was going home. Those three weeks in New York and then those months in Japan had cost her more than she ever wanted to realize again. They'd drained her of things, of ideas that could probably never be rebuilt.

She didn't cry. But she didn't sleep either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter; so bittersweet. I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
